Essentially Yes
Title: Essentially Yes Artist: Yes Type: Box Set Released: December 2006 Recorded: 1993 - 2003 Length: Label: Eagle Records Producer: Yes, Trevor Rabin, Bruce Fairbairn, Tim Weidner Essentially Yes is a box set by Yes. It was released in 2006 by Eagle Records. It contains five discs, four of which are previously-released studio albums; Talk, Open Your Eyes, The Ladder, and Magnification, though not in chronological order. The fifth disc is a live disc from Montreux in 2003. Track Listing Disc One - Open Your Eyes # New State Of Mind (6:00) # Open Your Eyes (5:14) # Universal Garden (6:17) # No Way We Can Lose (4:56) # Fortune Seller (5:00) # Man In The Moon (4:41) # Wonderlove (6:06) # From The Balcony (2:43) # Love Shine (4:38) # Somehow, Someday (4:47) # The Solution (23:47) Disc Two - The Ladder # Homeworld (The Ladder) (9:32) # It Will Be A Good Day (The River) (4:54) # Lightning Strikes (4:35) # Can I? (1:32) # Face To Face (5:02) # If Only You Knew (5:43) # To Be Alive (Hep Yadda) (5:07) # Finally (6:02) # The Messenger (5:13) # New Language (9:19) # Nine Voices (Longwalker) (3:21) Disc Three - Magnification # Magnification (7:16) # Spirit Of Survival (6:02) # Don't Go (4:27) # Give Love Each Day (7:44) # Can You Imagine (2:59) # We Agree (6:30) # Soft As A Dove (2:17) # Dreamtime (10:46) # In The Presence Of (10:24) #* a) Deeper #* b) Death Of Ego #* c) True Beginner #* d) Turn Around And Remember # Time Is Time (2:09) Disc Four - Talk # The Calling (6:56) # I Am Waiting (7:25) # Real Love (8:49) # State Of Play (5:00) # Walls (4:57) # Where Will You Be (6:09) # Endless Dream: a) Silent Spring (1:55) # Endless Dream: b) Talk (11:55) # Endless Dream: c) Endless Dream (1:53) # ''The Calling'' (Special Version) (8:08) Disc Five - Live # Siberian Khatru # Magnification # Don't Kill The Whale # In The Presence Of ## Deeper ## Death Of Ego ## True Beginner ## Turn Around And Remember # And You And I ## Cord Of Life ## Eclipse ## The Preacher The Teacher ## Apocalypse # Awaken # I've Seen All Good People ## Your Move ## All Good People Packaging The previous compilation, The Word Is Live contained an exhaustive set of liner notes and made use of plastic hubs which intersected each other, often resulting in discs which were damaged immediately upon being removed from the package. However, Essentially Yes, by contrast, was packaged with no liner notes in a black cardboard box featuring simple cover art by Roger Dean. Each disc was given an individual mini-LP (non-gatefold) sleeve despite the fact that none of these albums was released on record and each is an hour or longer and would require a double LP and, as such, a gatefold sleeve. Musicians * Jon Anderson - Vocals * Chris Squire - Bass * Steve Howe - Guitars (Discs 1,2 & 5) * Billy Sherwood - Guitars, Keyboards (Discs 1,2 & 4) * Alan White - Drums * Igor Khoroshev - Keyboards (Disc 1: Tracks 1, 4, & 5. Disc 2) * Steve Porcaro - Keyboards (Disc 1: Track 2) * Larry Groupé - Orchestra Conductor (Disc 3) * Trevor Rabin - Guitar, Backing Vocals, Keyboards, String Arrangements (Disc 4) * Tony Kaye - Hammond Organ (Disc 4) * Rick Wakeman - Keyboards (Disc 5) Category:Box Sets